Telecommunication service is a service provided to a group of users by telecommunication provider. In the current scenario, telecommunication service providers globally are faced with stiff challenges to sustain service revenues. Major improvements in tele-density have meant reduced opportunity to find new customers. High customer acquisition costs in developed markets along with high proportion of post-paid subscribers and regulations like mobile number portability have made providers highly vulnerable to loss in revenue due to attrition of subscribers. These market conditions have made providers highly focused to improve net life time value of existing customers. The net life time value is again dependent on customer life expectancy and customer wallet share of mobile telecommunication services for the provider. Customer Life Expectancy in turn is dependent on customer experience index.
Existing technologies have loyalty based programs, model to predict likelihood of a customer to respond to service offers based on past data. Unfortunately, existing technologies fail to determine the changes in customer experience index and usage patterns as they occur in near real time and then provide services based on the impact of these changes.